Dancer In The Dark
by BlackRose999
Summary: They say opposites attract, but no one could have ever guessed that these two could ever love one another. Levy is a cautious medical student at the local hospital, while Gajeel is a reckless CIA Agent charged with investigating a current stream of drugs flowing through Magnolia City. Can he protect her from the enemy? Or will he lose her forever?


**Hey Everyone! So this is my first time doing something like this so, pleeeease don't hurt me if its bad. ^_^**

 **So the story is set where there is no magic whatsoever. Its a Lucy X Natsu and Levy X Gajeel story.**

 **I'm only posting the first chapter to see how things go, if you like it leave a comment and a like!**

 **Before anyone freaks out, Lucy is a lawyer, not a defendant. I've been asked several times why she's going to court before I published this...**

 **Anywho, I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters. That is reserved for Hiroshima.**

 **Without further adeu, I give you Dancer In The Dark!**

* * *

 _Dancer In The Dark_

"Lu-chan! Where's my cardigan? I know you have it!" Tiny hands dug through the massive closet that held all of Lucy's shirts and dresses, their movements growing increasingly frantic. "I don't see why you need it, your going to be wearing that skintight suit anyway!" "LUCY! You know I need it damnit! Come on rehearsal's in twenty minutes and I need to show up presentable! The suit itself is NOT considered presentable, I NEED that cardigan!"

An exasperated sigh came from down the hall, followed by footsteps and a black shirt being thrown at her head. "THERE. Now what the hell am I supposed to wear to court Levy?" The bluenette sighed and got up, spotting her friends half-hidden pantsuit. "Lu! I found your pantsuit!" "REALLY?! Where? I've been looking for that for weeks!" Levy couldn't help but bust out laughing, it was no wonder she couldn't find anything in that mess of a room. Lucy had more clothes than a celebrity, and even for them that was a little much.

She halfheartedly motioned toward the closet, earning a small 'ooooh' from the blonde, and then proceeded to bolt out the door yelling "I'M GONNA BE LATE!" Levy ran down the steps and got in the drivers seat of her 97' Mitsubishi Eclipse, a gift from Lucy on her birthday. She'd begged her to take it back, that she was fine with walking to the studio. Lucy was having none of it.

She told Levy that if she caught her walking to the studio again, she'd hide her stash of Thin Mints. A threat Levy shuddered to think about, after all, everyone knows Girl Scout cookies were a national treasure. Ten minutes later Levy pulled into the parking lot of Magnolia Dance Academy, quickly finding her spot and locking the car doors, she ran into the studio and dropped her bag moments before her instructor walked in. "Good morning class, today we're going to be practicing the piruette, so if everyone's ready, lets begin."

Two hours later, a tired bluenette emerged from the studio. Her dark blue hair was messy and fell from her once-tight bun, pecan brown eyes locked tiredly onto her car, and at the new scratch on the side of her door. "Oh for the love of- Damnit!" With a groan she inspected the damage, then grudgingly got in the car. Once she was home she yanked off her shoes and changed into a pair of white jean capris and a yellow sports bra, she covered that with a jean half-vest that sported a white hood and added a pair of red sandal-like heels. Her hair was tied up into a high ponytail, her short hair making it look wild at the ends.

Lucy walked in the room just as Levy was finishing her makeup, the duo were set to go to Fairy Tail, an extremely popular nightclub just outside of Magnolia City. She quickly ran into her room and changed into a short pencil skirt and pink sparkly top, her feet clad in a pair of black ankle boots. She let her golden hair out of the tight topknot and put on her gold teardrop earrings, giving her hoops to Levy.

Her dark makeup was applied and then they were quickly heading to the club, it was only two blocks away so they walked. They got in easily, after all they were pretty and sexy. The lights were low and the music was loud, the mass of people on the dance floor moved and swayed to the music. Everyone was grinding on each other, the sexual vibe making the air thick and heavy. "I'm getting a drink, you coming?" Lucy motioned toward the bar, her eyes lingering on the pink-haired bartender.

"No Lu-chan, I need to vent. I'll see you on the floor." They split up, each heading for their new destination. The dance floor was crowded, but this was her scene. She was made to dance. She felt the music seep into her body, her limbs loosening and her heart beginning to slow. Her body began to sway and move on its own, the movement of her hips claiming the attention of most of the men. She was flexible, and her slender frame only added to the sensuality of her dance. One of them claimed her hips, trying to force them to dance to his beat. Which mainly involved touching her ass and trying to creep under her sports bra, she did not like that much.

Unknown to her, his actions had attracted the attention of a certain male. Had the music been any quieter she might have heard the thundering footsteps that made their way to them, but her attention was focused on trying to get the creep to leave her alone. "No, BACK OFF." She moved to shove him away from her again, but he suddenly disappeared. When she turned around she saw a mountain of a man with onyx hair literally _dragging_ the man across the floor, shoving those who got in his way to the side. It was quite a sight really, the poor creep looked about ready to piss himself.

She shrugged and turned to the bar, quietly sliding up behind Lucy. "I mean it Natsu, you're... like... seven shades of awesome. I have yet to meet someone who can make a cocktail like you can, I have _never_ had one with tabasco sauce. We have _got_ to hang out sometime..." Lucy let out a series of small giggles, obviously trying to hit on the poor bartender while she was drunk. "Tell you what Luce, I'll take you up on that offer... When you're sober." She saw Lucy begin to protest and found this to be her perfect opportunity, so she ever so quietly leaned in close to her. Her finger went to her lips when Natsu saw her, a sly grin forming on his face.

"BOO!" The result was an instantaneous shriek of surprise and the loud guffaw of laughter from Natsu, followed by Levy's own stream of giggles. "S-Sorry Lu-chan... I couldn't help it!" "Y-You... You BRAT!" "Hey." Levy turned and squeaked with surprise, the giant that had dragged the creep of was standing there in front of her, glaring. "O-oh um hi." He smirked at her, showing sharp incisors. "Sorry about before, woulda said somethin' to ya but that creep has been bugging the girls here for almost a week. Told im' if I caught him doin' that crap again I'd bash his brains in..." Levy smiled and nodded, her pecan eyes locking on his for just a moment.

"It's alright, I totally understand. I'm Levy by the way, and this is Lucy."

* * *

 **So how was it? Bad? Well if it is, let me know how I could change it. Please don't be mean T-T**

 **Thank you!**


End file.
